Gryfferin
by sapphireeyes555578
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are pregnant and lashing out at their men. Ginny has had a few mental break downs already and now to top it off she has to deal with planing her wedding! Will she get cold feet? And why doesn't that baby need more room! GW/DM & HG/SS.
1. Revenge?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…especially Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

_Flash-back:_

_"Harry...why?! Why did you do that?!" Ginny shrieked._

_"Shut up! Just shut up!" Harry bellowed._

_"H-Harry...?" Ginny whimpered._

_"You stupid girl! Can't you see, I don't like **you**, I like her!" Harry yelled pointing a finger at the tall, black-haired girl in the corner. Tears started falling down Ginny's pale face._

_"You said...you **loved **me Harry! You said it!" Ginny cried shaking._

_"Heheh...and you **believed** me? Pathetic, I could never love you. I can't love the little sister of my dead best friend! It was hard enough walking in on Ron killing himself, but to be with his little sister?! You must be joking!" Harry laughed sarcastically. Ginny had heard enough, she wasn't going to take this. She ran out of the room crying, deranged._

€

Ginny sighed, she was daydreaming about _that_ again. It had been two months since then. _Why can't I just forget that?_ she'd ask herself many times, _He didn't care about me, why do I **still** care about him?_ She laughed at her thoughts out loud. Ginny was now out of Hogwarts and had been for four months now. She worked at little library in Diagon Ally-that also offered coffee; called La Bibliothèque. The little bell tingled when a tall blond haired man walked in. He had deep, shining black eyes. He smiled a sly smile at her. Her heart stopped when she realized who it was.

Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley?" Draco asked walking up to the counter with poise. She swallowed hard and tried to smiled. _The last thing I need is his cocky attitude_, Ginny thought to herself and smirked.

"Yes, welcome to La Bibliothèque." Ginny chirped. Draco smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"Weasley, you look pale. You really should get some sun." Draco suggested sweetly. Ginny didn't know Draco had changed his attitude completely-she thought it was a hoax.

"Malfoy, I do not have time for your games. What do you want?" Ginny snapped.

"Draco, please call me Draco. And I do not want anything, twas just a suggestion." Draco murmured removing his hand form atop hers and placing it in his pocket.

"Mal...er...Draco, you have to want something. You've never spoken to me like this before. Where is the cocky attitude?" Ginny asked completely serious. Draco chuckled and leaned across the counter.

"Weasley, if I remember clearly you disappeared suddenly about two months ago, and you just came back. During that time I started to think about my life and how I treated people. I remember how people always disliked me for the way I acted-especially Granger-then I remembered _you_. You never judged me and were always nice to me, or at least tolerant when in my presence." Draco explained drawing circles on the counter top. Maybe it was the way he said "_you_" or maybe it was just his complete seniority, either way, Ginny was overwhelmed. Hot tears began to fall down her flushed cheeks.

"Weas-" Draco was cut off by Ginny.

"Ginny..." she whispered still crying.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Draco asked continuing. He gently wiped her cheek with his sleeve. She blushed lightly and smiled.

"I'm fine..._now_." Ginny whispered. Now it was Draco's turn to blush.

"Ginny? I was just wondering...if maybe...you would...like to...well...uh...have dinner with me?" Draco asked staring back at the counter.

"It-it doesn't have to be like a date! We could just go as friends if you want." Draco added defensively. Ginny giggled. Draco moved his gaze back to her face; looking for any signs of displeasure in the matter.

"I would love to." Ginny mumbled. Draco's face brightened and he smiled.

"Great, casual," Draco instructed, "Muggle casual." Ginny nodded and smiled lightly. _Did I **really** just make a date with **Malfoy**?! _Ginny asked herself silently, _Why does he have to be Ron's enemy?! Wait...I don't care! Ron would have been more mature in the matter-and he's also Harry's arch enemy! _At this realization she smirked.

_Revenge_, she thought with a smirk still in place, _I'll get it...I will._


	2. Little Voice

**If you were wondering why Ron killed himself, well that was because his older brother Fred, I believe it was him, died in the war against Voldemort. They won, but he died. Ron was a drama queen and overreacted. sigh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…yet. evil grin R&R!**

* * *

Before:

_Revenge, _Ginny thought a smirk still in place, _I will get it...I will._

Now:

When Ginny arrived home she was thrilled that she was going to go somewhere in muggle London, at least she thought they were. Draco _did_ imply it. _I hope Harry's there so I can rub it in his mud blood face, _Ginny thought, scowling at herself in the mirror. She settled for a pair of stone washed jeans with rhinestones on the butt-pocket, a short-sleeved red top, and red sneakers. _Good thing I went shopping with Hermione in London, _Ginny thought, _Or I wouldn't have **any **clothes. _The door bell rang when she was in mid thought and made her jump.

"Coming!" Ginny shouted grabbing a red mini-sweaty. She opened the door and smiled at Draco.

"Ready?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Okay, let's go then." Draco murmured. He let her latch onto his arm and apparted them to a place in what appeared to be muggle London.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked, never have seeing something like this before. She earned a chuckle from Draco.

"This is a restaurant/dance club. You eat, then you can dance whenever you want." Draco explained walking in.

Inside it was beautiful, she realized they weren't in London, it was more of a Japanese place. There were thin paper doors surrounding the eating area with painted sakura blossoms and trees on them, short marble tables with lovely colored pillows surrounding them and a small koi pond in the middle. In the dance area there was a polished dance floor with music Hermione had let Ginny listen to, which Ginny personally liked, playing. Ginny went wide eyed and smiled.

"A little much I know, I just thought you would like it here." Draco murmured leading her to a table. She nodded and sat down across from him at the small table.

After they had ordered and were eating something called "oudon" Ginny had a strange feeling in her gut. Her "little voice" was telling her she had to tell him _now. _She sighed and looked at him.

"Draco..." Ginny whispered.

"What is it Gin?" Draco asked, shortening her name.

"I have to tell you something." Ginny murmured. Draco stared at her face, she was going to tell him something hard.

* * *

**This chapter is MUCH shorter then I would have liked it to be. You mustn't fret though, the next one will be much, much longer! Hope you like to so far. R&R!**


	3. Tilly

It is _almost _here! R&R!

* * *

Last time: 

"I have to tell you something." Ginny murmured. Draco stared at her face, she was going to tell him something hard.

Now:

"Alright, shoot." Draco whispered. He dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin and stared at her small fragile face.

"Draco, I'm sure you are wondering why I accepted..." Ginny began.

"Not really, I'm sure I already know, but please go on." Draco chuckled.

"I only excepted," Ginny swallowed, "because I wanted...to get my revenge against Harry." Ginny put her hands in front of her face, shielding from a punch that wasn't being thrown.

"Y-you're...not angry?" Ginny asked surprised and frightened.

"Angry...more like furiated. Like I said though, I thought I already knew. I guessed it wasn't because you like me. I personally can't blame you; I know I wasn't the _nicest_ person." Draco explained folding his hands in his lap.

"Have a good night," Draco murmured bowing. He left enough money to pay the bill and to leave a hearty tip.

"Ginny." Draco finished apparting himself back home.

---

Two hours later Draco was fully in his sleep wear; silk pants and no T-shirt. There was a soft knock at his house door, thinking it was an owl or some sort, he opened it. There stood Ginny, soaking wet from standing in the rain. The water fell from her hair hitting the ground lightly. She looked up at him with flushed cheeks and smiled warmly.

"D-Draco..." Ginny stuttered, her teeth chattering from hypothermia.

"Ginny?!" Draco asked shocked.

"I...I'm sorry...I really _do _like you." Ginny whispered still shaking. Draco stood frightened and pulled her inside. He slammed the door behind them and wrapped a heated blanket around her shoulders tightly-sitting her in a chair.

"What are you saying, are you asking for another chance?" he asked a little embarrassed. Ginny nodded. Draco looked at the frail girl in front of him; shaking, alone, wet, cold, but most of all desperate. Draco shook his head, she wasn't desperate...she really liked him. _I have to stop thinking like my old self_, Draco sneered at himself in his head.

"P-please...don't make me go b-back out there..." Ginny whimpered hugging the blanket tighter. Draco put his arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"I won't," he whispered, "I promise...I won't." Ginny sighed and lay her head on his shoulder. She soon fell asleep. Draco smiled and picked her up.

He scooped her up like a baby; legs dangling over his arm. Her found a spot on his bare chest and kept it there. He shivered at the feel of cold rain water on his skin.

"Up we go..." Draco mumbled walking up the stairs. It wasn't difficult, just not as easy trying not to wake her.

Draco soon lay her down on a queen-sized bed with purple sheets.

"Tilly!" Draco hissed in a whisper.

"Yes Master?" a little house elf asked smiling brightly. Tilly wasn't mistreated on any terms; she was well fed, she bathed, she wasn't yelled at, and most of all she was clothed. Tilly just did not wish to leave Draco and no matter how many times he asks she will not call him Draco, only Master.

"Will you please dress Miss Weasley in a night gown for bed and cover her up? She's asleep and I wouldn't feel right doing it myself without her permission." Draco asked adding a reason.

"Yes Master." Tilly whispered fetching a long purple night gown. Draco left and headed to his quarters. Before climbing into his bed Draco again called for Tilly.

"Yes Master?" Tilly asked like a little robot.

"Is Miss Weasley all settled in?" Draco asked climbing under the blankets. Tilly nodded.

"Then you may head to your quarters and do what you wish. Oh and Tilly?" Draco called as was about to snap.

"Yes Master?" Tilly asked.

"Please call me Draco," Tilly shook her head, "Then at least call me Master Malfoy, okay?" Tilly nodded.

"Yes Master...Malfoy!" Tilly chimed snapping her fingers and disappearing in a puff of smoke. Draco sighed and lay his head back on the mounds of pillows.

_Hmm...it's about to get interesting,_ Draco thought to himself_, I can feel it...__

* * *

_**So it wasn't as lon****g****as I led onto it being, sorry. Forgive me! Next chapter will be longer...I hope. Oh and Tilly is just a made up character! I just really liked the idea of her personality I had in mind. R&R!**


	4. When She's Asleep

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter…but my plan is coming together. evil laugh  
****Time skip!!**

* * *

Last time:  
_Hmm...it's about to get interesting, _Draco thought to himself, _I can feel it..._

Now:  
The fire crackled and snapped lightly as the last flames died. It had been almost three weeks since Draco and Ginny had started "going out". The door to Draco's bedroom creaked lightly as Draco stepped in. Little drops of water glimmered in the moon light on his bare chest. He smirked that famous Slytherin smirk, making Ginny blush.

He climbed onto his large king sized bed, making it dip a little under his weight. Draco crawled over to her placing himself over her, side-straddle, on his hands and knees. He pressed his lips against hers.

"Draco...I don't know about this..." Ginny whispered when he finally pulled away. Draco leaned back and climbed off the bed, heading to wards the door to take rest in the guest bedroom. Before he was able to even take a step Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bed. He resumed his position and smirked again.

"Kiss me again..." Ginny whispered putting her arms around his neck. Draco smiled and once again pressed his lips against hers. His tongue itched for contact with hers. He opened his mouth just a little and his tongue searched for passage. She gave it to him and his tongue caressed and danced with hers.

"Are you still having second thoughts?" Draco whispered when he pulled away. Ginny blushed and shook her head. Draco smirked, yet again.

**Lemon Warning**

After removing her short night gown Draco began to remove her bra. He unclasped it and threw it off the bed. He squeezed her breast, causing her to moan lightly. He began to draw a circle with his tongue around her nipple. Ginny moaned again. _Draco really knows what he's doing..._Ginny thought to herself. Draco kissed a trail from her jawline down to her panty line. He began to pull off the last barrier on her. Taking a deep breath of the musky smell, Draco felt his boxers tighten. He began to caress her pussy lightly with his tongue. Ginny moaned louder. Draco smirked amused.

He slipped a finger inside of her, then a second, and finally a third. Ginny panted and moaned. She rocked her hips trying to get him to move his fingers. Draco noticed this and just pulled his fingers out. Ginny grunted in frustration.

"One more barrier..." Draco whispered pulling his, now very tight, boxers off slowly. Ginny's eyes widened and she blushed. _I didn't think it would be** that** big! _Ginny thought to herself shocked, _That's much larger then from my brothers. _Not that Ginny actually looked, but when you live in a house full of siblings it is almost _impossible_ not to see them naked at least once.

Draco grinded his erection into her hips. _I don't know how much longer I can resist, _Draco thought to himself. He blew lightly, causing the musk to stir and to be mixed into the air.

"Draco..." Ginny whispered trying hard not to moan as he stroked her pussy.

"Hmm?" Draco whispered back, now licking her.

"I need to feel you inside me!" Ginny practically screamed, she couldn't resist any longer. In hearing this Draco was relieved, he couldn't resist any longer either. His penis was becoming much larger then he had ever seen it become before.

He guided his partner into her. When he was deep enough he thrusted quickly, breaking her hymen. Ginny squirmed, it hadn't hurt much, he had been so gentle. Unfortunately because he was so large it had been a little uncomfortable. Draco began to slide in and out slowly and gently.

"Faster..." Ginny whispered. Happy to obey Draco sped up. Ginny began to pant and moan as he gradually grew in speed. Draco had to bite down hard on his lip hard to prevent practically screaming. Ginny shifted a little finding a spot where her pearl was rubbed with every one of his now ultimately fast thrusts. Ginny moaned and began to rock her hips with the rhythm that was obviously, but unintentionally there. Ginny moaned louder causing Draco to stop his death grip on his bottom lip, he them moaned loudly.

Shortly after this Ginny orgasmed, moaning louder then she had before. Draco thrust a few more times, resuming his his death grip on his lip to stop himself from crying loudly, instead grunting as he came. Draco flopped down beside her and covered both of them up with one of the blankets. Ginny panted and smiled.

"Wow..." Ginny exhaled. Draco smiled and lightly blushed. _Did I just...blush?! _he screamed in a girly voice in his head. Ginny rolled onto her side and placed her head on his chest. Ginny stroked her fingers across his bare chest, causing him to flinch.

"I love you Ginny...I always will," Draco whispered drifting to sleep, Ginny had already done so. _Some things are just easier to say when she's asleep, _was Draco's last thought before he was completely asleep.

**

* * *

Moved a little fast huh? Well it _is_ Draco! R&R!**


	5. Confide in Mrs Snape

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter…or Draco Malfoy. ****Sadly.  
****Time skip!

* * *

**

Last time:  
"I love you Ginny...I always will," Draco whispered drifting to sleep, Ginny had already done so. _Some things are just easier to say when she's asleep, _was Draco's last thought before he was completely asleep.

Now:  
The first lights of the day creeped through Dracos large curtains, he smiled and rolled over. _Time to begin the day, _he thought smirking, _but first..._ He outstreached his arm and threw it down on the bed, expecting to hit the familiar figure he knew as Ginny, instead hitting the matress. He sighed. She hadn't left before he had awakened since the first time they had fallen asleep next to each other.

"I can't blame her, that first time we didn't _just _fall asleep next to each other." Draco said to himself, smirking. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his back.

"I wonder," he whispered getting louder, "Tilly, dear!" Just then there was a little pop and a puff of smoke and Tilly stood there happily.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" Tilly asked staring at him with large brown eyes.

"When did Ginny leave?" Draco asked, eyes still closed.

"M-Mistress Ginny? Master Malfoy...I'm afraid she has not left." Tilly explained smiling. Draco's eyes shot open and he sat up.

"What do you mean?! She's not in the...er...uh..." Draco trailed off. _Crap, _Draco thought, _Tilly still doesn't know..._

"The guest bedroom? Well of course not Master Malfoy, she has been in the master bathroom all morning!" Tilly giggled pointing to the cracked door.

€

After fifthteen minutes later or so, Draco couldn't wait any longer. He had to know what was wrong with Ginny.

"Mistress Ginny? Master Malfoy would like to come in-is that okay?" Tilly asked popping in. Ginny nodded.

"Ginny! Are you okay?" Draco asked rushing in and sitting on the floor next to her.

"Yeah, I think I just got a little food poisoning, that or I ate too much. I'm okay though." Ginny reassured whiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Draco?" Ginny asked looking up at the rather tall guy sitting on his knees.

"Yes Ginny?" Draco asked brushing the hair out of her face with his hand.

"You knew that Hermione and Severus were...together right?" Ginny asked working her way to the point.

"Well yes, I did. Why do you ask?" Draco asked staring at her puzzled expression.

"I would like to go over to their house...to ask hermione something." Ginny said. Draco smiled and nodded.

"Sure, get dressed and we'll go over right now." Said a chipper Draco.

€

After both Ginny and Draco had bathed, gotten dressed, and eaten breakfast they apparated to the Snape's residents. Hermione answered the door and gave a cheeky grin to her only girl companion from her Hogwarts and Burrow days.

"Ginny Dear," Hermione chimed hugging her friend, "what brings you and...the ferret here?" Hermione giggled and earned a scowl from Draco. Ever since Ron died she had taken it up on herself to continue having him called "the ferret".

"Granger-" Draco was cut off by Hermione.

"It's Mrs. Snape now, ferret." Hermione pointed out.

"I'm here because I want to ask you something, and Draco came to...entertain Snape." Ginny explained stopping the electric waves of hate.

"Oh! Okay, come on in. Ginny, you and I can talk in the library...alone." Hermione said taking Ginny into the library and leaving Draco with a very confused Severus.

"What-" Severus began.

"Don't ask." Draco grumbled cutting him off. Severus shook his head and sat down on a pillow.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Draco asked nervious. Severus shrugged.

"Obviously something they don't want us to know about." Severus said bluntly. He cast a spell to make the walls "talk".

"What?!" Hermione hissed.  
"A month ago..." Ginny whispered.  
"The...ferret, why with the ferret?!" Hermione screached.  
"Well...have you seen the ferret?!" Ginny asked. Hermione giggled.  
"True...true." Hermione mumbled.

* * *

**There is still more. I am just cutting this in half because I am tired of typing. R&R!**


	6. Pink and Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
Well last night I was feeling sort of crappy, but I am better now. Here's the other half of the chapter!**

* * *

Last time:  
"What?!" Hermione hissed.  
"A month ago..." Ginny whispered.  
"The...ferret, why with the ferret?!" Hermione screeched.  
"Well...have you seen the ferret?!" Ginny asked. Hermione giggled.  
"True...true." Hermione mumbled.

Now:  
Severus removed the spell and began to process what he had just witnessed. Draco held his tongue, anything he said could send him into a rage. There was a little shuffle and both girls walked out. Hermione glared at Draco for a moment then moved her gaze to the puzzled Severus. She sat beside him and a terrified Ginny sat as close to Hermione as possible. _Best to stay on her side, _Ginny thought with a smirk.

Hermione cleared her throat and leaned up to her husbands ear. She whispered something brief then resumed her position.

"Here it comes..." Ginny and Hermione both exhailed.

"Draco Malfoy!" Snape hissed slaming his fist on the short coffee table causing it to shutter. Draco's expression turned into one of confusion, yet utter horrer.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Draco whimpered.

"I am appaled at you! Forcing yourself onto such a young child. For Merlin's sake! She has only been out of school for a few months now!" Severus ranted.

"Hey! She took as much part in it as I did! And at least I'm _close _to her age, not twice it!" Draco hissed.

"Draco, it would do you well if you did not bring Severus and my relationship into this." Hermione stated smiling.

"You started this Hermione!" Draco shouted.

"Shut up ferret!" Hermione shouted back.

"Mudblood." Draco grumbled. Just then a hand struck Draco's cheek and sent a wave of pain through his whole body. Severus and slapped him with extreme force. His face turned red and Draco held his cheek tightly.

"You dispicable creature, you do not deserve to bare the child of Miss Weasley if she is _indeed_ pregnant." Severus hissed sitting back down. Tears stung the edges of Draco's eyes_. I just called Hermione a mudblood...and I was slapped by...Severus! _Draco thought, his head spining, _how could I be so inconsiterate? What's wrong with me? _Just then Draco stood abruptly.

"Draco...I..." Ginny whispered reaching out for his hand. He yanked it away and walked over to both Hermione and Severus.

"I'm sorry, I can't controll my temper." Draco whispered. Just then he lifted his chin and smiled, but more demonic and sadistic then sweet. He took out his hand and slapped Severus across the face.

"Don't touch me again." Draco commanded. Severus gave him a face that practically screamed "Oh come on". Draco began to laugh and he sat down. Hermione and Ginny snickered. Draco shook his head lightly making blond strands rush across his face.

"Draco..." Ginny whispered again.

"Severus, may we have that potion now?" Hermione asked smiling. Severus nodded and walked over to a dresser and walked back with a bright green potion.

"This won't harm the baby if there is one will it?" Ginny asked, aware some potions can be fatal. Severus shook his head.

"Just put a touch on your hand and within a few minutes if it glows blue you are pregnant with a boy and if it glows pink you are pregnant with a girl if it stays green you are not pregnant." Severus explained handing the potion to Hermione and Ginny.

"Here I'll help you." Hermione insisted after watching Ginny struggle with the lid. Hermione popped the lid off and it spewed all over her hand. Her and Ginny laughed hysterically tying to get some of it to hit its mark. After a few failed attempts the a drop of the potion hit her hand. Then they waited.

€

"Look! Your hand is pink Ginny!" Hermione chirped. Ginny looked at her hands and sure enough, it was glowing pink. Draco's face turned a light shade of red then turned completely white.

"Draco, I mean come on. How big of an idiot can you possibly be? Why didn't you just use a charm you idiot, you're a wizard!" Severus shouted.

"Severus," Draco whispered, "maybe you should follow your own advice." Severus gave him a confused look. They all immidiatly stared at the spilt potion on Hermione's hands. It was glowing blue.

"Well...how do you like them apples?" Hermione laughed staring at her blue hands. Ginny giggled and grabbed Hermione's hands and squealed.

"You know what this means right?" Ginny chirped, "We get to do this together!"

"That's right!" Hermione sqealed.

"Severus...do you have any idea how to do this?" Draco asked to his equally shocked friend.

"Not one clue." Severus whispered.

"Ginny you only did it once a month ago right? So that would make you a month along." Hermione chimed.

"Uh-huh, but how far along are you?" Ginny asked.

"Well the last time was about...one...two...three..." Hermione mumbled counting on her fingers, "I'd say about a month and a half ago."

"That would make you farther then me!" Ginny squealed. Hermione giggled and hugged her friend tightly.

"Oh and guess what, tomorrow we get to go shopping for baby stuff!" Hermione screached happily. Ginny giggled and lached onto Draco's arm.

"Hey Gin, let's have a sleep over here!" Hermione insisted. Ginny nodded inpatient.

"We get the big bed!" Ginny called running with Hermione to Hermione and Severus' bedroom.

"So that means we get the guest bedrooms." Severus sulked walking to one of the small bedrooms. Draco sighed and went to the next bedroom.

_How did a visit just to chat to Hermione end up to the discoveration of two babies? _Draco thought wearily. He sighed and climbed into the guest bed, he had a long day ahead of him.


	7. Shopping!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I put moderation into this chapter. Kate is fake!

* * *

**Last time:  
_How did a visit just to talk to Hermione end up in the discoveration of two new babies?_ Draco thought wearily. He sighed and climbed into the guest bed, he had a long day ahead of him.

Now:  
There was a loud crash and thump when Draco hit the ground in the morning. The girls had put in muggle music and played it extremely loudly. It had scared the living daylights out of Draco and practically given Severus a heart attack.

"What in Merlin's name was the noise?!" Draco shrieked running out into the living room after he had gotten dressed.

"It's called punk pop! A lot of muggles like it." Ginny chirped.

"And who in bloody hell sings this?" Severus asked.

"A girl named Avril Lavigne sweet heart." Hermione explained. Ginny smiled and grabbed Draco's arm.

"Let's go shopping!" Ginny squealed. There could be heard a loud wailing and crys from Draco and screams and threats coming from Ginny. After a bit of fighting and much forcing they were able to get Draco to go and they apparted to muggle London to a baby store.

€

Draco grumbled and whined when they walked into the colorful store.

"This is so bloody girly. I can't believe you made me come." Draco complained. Ginny pulled her wand out and held it to his chin.

"It's your baby too! I'm not raising her by myself, now behave." Ginny whispered.

"Yeah ferret, behave." Hermione teased. Draco shot her a glare then realized Ginny had pulled a wand on him in muggle town.

"Ginny, won't we get strange looks from people, pulling wands in public?" Draco whispered. Ginny smiled and took Draco's hand.

"Ka-ate! It's Ginny!" Ginny called. A blond with long blond hair pulled up tight into a pony tail bounced into the room. She was wearing low rise jeans and a bubble gum colored top. She smiled and gathered Ginny into a hug.

"Gin! Mione!" She squealed also pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Draco, Severus, this is Kate. She went to school with us and was one of our girl troops. After school she moved here and now owns this shop." Hermione explained.

"Mione, you married our potions teacher. Grossness!" Kate screeched. Severus rolled his eyes and Hermione giggled.

"Well I'm older then you, and I find Severus very appealing." Hermione explained leaning her head on Severus' shoulder.

"Well Sev, you got a total babe. Don't go running her off you scary man you." Kate giggled.

"Oh, Gin. You picked a hottie! I knew you had good taste." Kate teased smiling at Draco. Draco shuttered and returned the smile.

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy. Can you believe it?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"The ferret?!" Kate asked in a high pitched voice pointing at Draco. Ginny nodded and Draco made a face that was to basically say "You too?!"

"I thought I recognized him. Hmm, he's hotter up close." Kate mumbled. She looked at both of her friends then at the men.

"Which one of you is knocked up." Kate asked more as a statement then question.

"Both of us." Hermione whispered.

"So we are having a Snape-Granger, and a Malfoy-Weasley bastard." Kate laughed. Draco snarled.

"No, no, Draco honey, "bastard" is a term for a baby that was received of unwed parents." Ginny explained. Draco nodded and gripped onto Ginny's hand tighter.

"Alright, well let me know if you need anything!" Kate called walking back into the other room.

€

After about fifteen minutes they had only gotten blankets, burp rags, bottles, nipples, liners, and a diaper bag; each. Draco and Severus were busy arguing about whether they should get pink and blue teddy bears or dinosaurs.

"I really don't think a girl wants a dinosaur, Draco." Severus said simply.

"Yeah, and I don't think a boy wants a fuzzy teddy bear!" Draco shot back. Severus shook his head and sighed.

"We'll get both." Severus decided. Draco nodded and walked to where the girls were looking at stroller. Hermione pulled out a dark blue stroller with a light blue seat with red and green dinosaurs on it.

"I am not going to be seen pushing that around." Severus said simply. Hermione scoffed.

"Then don't push it around." Hermione said. Severus frowned and pulled a black stroller off of the shelf.

"I'm getting this for myself, and this." Severus told his wife also pulling a black diaper bag off of the shelf. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Brown teddy bears?" Draco asked in shock when Ginny pulled a hot pink stroller with a light pink seat that had brown teddy bears on it off of the shelf. Ginny nodded.

"I'm going to be pushing it, so I want it to have teddy bears." Ginny answered.

"Fine but I'm not pushing that thing around anywhere no matter what." Draco mumbled. Ginny laughed and walked over to the counter where their pile was.

"Cribs!" the girls said in sync. The guys groaned but went along.

"You guys choose the cribs." Hermione said. Severus smirked, for he had a boy to shop for. Draco scowled, he had to buy a girl crib. They walked to the crib section and began looking carefully. Severus pulled a very dark brown mahogany crib off of the shelf. Hermione nodded in agreement and Severus placed the crib at the front of the store. Draco searched and hummed along the way. He finally found a light brown oak crib that had hearts carved in it and showed it to Ginny. She approved and he put it at the front of the room.

"We'll do bedding." Ginny offered. Ginny and Hermione immediately found bedding that they liked. Hermione settled for black sheets with red and dark green bubbles/circles drawn on them. Ginny settled for lilac sheets with light pink stars. The guys groaned but accepted. After picking out a bouncer, rocker, and a few other small things such as clothes they paid and left the store with smiles.

"Bye Kate!" Ginny and Hermione called.

"Bye Mione, see ya Gin! Have a good day!" Kate called. After it was safe they apparted back to their separate houses and began putting it together

€

Draco waved his wand and put the crib together and sorted everything and stored it in the room coming from Draco's room.

"G-Ginny?" Draco stuttered.

"Mmmhmmm?" Ginny asked not paying attention well enough to notice Draco had gotten on one knee.

"Ginny." Draco said a bit louder.

"Yes?" Ginny asked still not paying attention.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled.

"What?!" Ginny screamed now paying attention.

"I know that this is quite sudden...and that you probably will say no. I must ask though. Ginny I really love you, and I would like to spend my life with you. I also want the baby to have a real family, so if you won't, at least move in with me." Draco whispered.

"What are you saying?" Ginny asked trying to be difficult.

"Ginny Weasley, will you do the me the honor, of being my wife?" Draco asked with beads of sweat falling from his forehead.

"D-Draco how did you get this ring?" Ginny asked shocked. Draco smiled.

"I've had them for a while. I'll tell you the story later, but that's not important." Draco asked trying to get her to answer.

"Y-yes... Oh Draco, yes!" Ginny squealed climbing off of the couch and into his arms. She hugged him tightly for a moment then kissed him deeply for a minute.

"Ginny Weasley, I believe we have a letter to right in the morning, to your mother and your brothers." Draco whispered kissing her neck.

"That's right, they still don't know. And they are all there for father's birthday." Ginny mumbled the last part.

"But for right now, you are mine." Draco chuckled. And so repeats chapter 4.

* * *

**Okay I know the last part was disappointing, and yes I could have continued it. But then it wouldn't make the chapter just that much more fun and anticipating! R&R!**


	8. Howler

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
****Thank you to those who have sent me nice reviews, I love you! ;) Now I have something to point out, I do realize that it is strange that Hermione was allowed to call him "ferret", but he could not call her mudblood. Kanui, you are very mistaken. There are some points wrong with that; firstly mudblood is like a _curse_ word in their world. Did you not know that Hermione practically _died_ when she was called a mudblood? If not you are a _very_ strange person...**

* * *

Last time:  
"But for right now, you are mine." Draco chuckled. And so repeats chapter 4.

Now:  
Ginny's eyes fluttered, she could literally hear her heart pounding. She put her hand on her chest. No not _her_ heart. She opened her eyes and was staring at Draco's bare chest. She smiled and snuggled close to his warm chest. She loved it before he woke up, he looked so peaceful when he slept. His normally tight jaw loosened and his features relaxed. He no longer had a scowl or a smirk upon his face, now he wore a peaceful, almost angelic smile. She kissed his jaw and closed her eyes. _Any minute now and he should wake up... _Ginny thought now completely knowing Draco's sleeping schedule. She groaned at the thought of telling her parents about...them, especially because _he _would read it also. She smirked. _I can't believe all of this was for revenge against Harry! Ha-well I wonder how he will react when I am having a Malfoy rather then a Potter, _Ginny laughed in her head. Just then Draco opened his eyes and tensed when he felt Ginny's lips kiss his chest.

"Ginny?" Draco whispered.

"Hmm?" Ginny asked looking at him. His grey eyes sparkled and he kissed her.

"This whole pregnancy thing has put you in a good mood." Draco whispered smiling.

"Just wait for the mood swings, and crazy cravings." Ginny murmured running her fingers through Draco's semi-long hair.

"Mood swings, cravings?" Draco asked.

"Oh, that's right you're an only child right?" Ginny asked scooting up on the bed.

"Yeah." Draco whispered. Ginny nodded.

"I'll explain later," Ginny whispered, "Now, tell me, when did you get this ring.

"Okay, well. After...well we had sex the first time. I realized I more then just liked you when I awoke and was disappointed to find your side empty. Then the first time I awoke next to you I realized that I more then just really liked you. I realized I loved you. I know it sounds odd, but I never thought I would find somebody who cares about me. I didn't want to end up like...Severus. So I went out and bought that ring." Draco pointed to her finger.

"When I realized it was stupid and too soon to propose I kept the ring a secret. But when I found out you were pregnant I really wanted the baby to have a real family, and so, I had the courage to propose." Draco finished.

"Draco, what are you saying?" Ginny asked trying to find a hidden meaning and not liking the one she found.

"Ginny, I want you to know, I did this out of love--not obligation." Draco whispered.

"Draco...I love you." Ginny whispered.

"I love you too...Ginny Malfoy" Draco whispered back also teasing a little.

"You ruined a perfectly good moment Malfoy!" Ginny complained, teasingly.

"When did I become Malfoy again?" Draco asked teasing. Ginny rolled her eyes and pouted.

"You're beautiful, I hope you know that. Potter is an idiot for letting you go, but I'm glad he did." Draco whispered grabbing her chin gently.

"Why?" Ginny snapped, thinking he was still teasing.

"Because, if he hadn't, _I_ wouldn't have you." Draco whispered into her ear as he kissed her deeply. A silent tear fell down her cheek as he kissed her. _God, I hope this isn't just a dream..._Ginny thought with a sad heart. When Draco pulled away he climbed out of the bed and put on some clothes.

"Come on Ginny, _we_ have a letter to write." Draco emphasized on we. He was obviously extremely proud he was her soon-to-be husband and the father of her baby. Ginny groaned but climbed out of the bed and dressed herself. They walked to the library and Ginny sat in Draco's lap. They began to write.

_Dear Family and Harry,  
Mother, Father, Brothers, and Harry. I'm sure you are wondering why I haven't showed up for Father's birthday. That is because I have a secret. Over the last few months or so I have been kind of living with Draco. We started going out, and yesterday he asked me to be his wife. I accepted. So my secret is that I'm getting married to Draco Malfoy!  
P.S. I'm pregnant!_

_All of our love,  
__Ginny and Draco_

Ginny smirked at her handy work and Draco put his chin on her shoulder.

"How, cruel. 'Tis your letter though. I am glad you added my name onto the ending though. I'm glad you are finally telling them." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Me too, honey, me too." Ginny sighed. She turned her head and kissed Draco. Draco then took the letter and snapped his fingers. An ebony owl flew in and grabbed the letter.

"Take this to the Weasleys and Harry Potter at the burrow. Do not stop until you reach there." Draco directed. The owl chirped and flew out the window. Ginny and Draco both sighed.

"Draco, you have to tell Tilly." Ginny told him.

"Tilly!" Draco called. There was a small crack and in popped Tilly.

"Yes Master Draco, Mistress Ginny?" Tilly asked like a robot.

"Tilly, Ginny and I are getting married." Draco murmured.

"Really?!" Tilly chirped with wide eyes. Draco and Ginny nodded.

"Also, Ginny, she's pregnant. We're having a baby." Draco mumbled. Tilly's eyes went wider and she jumped up and down.

"Oh, double great news!" Tilly giggled. Ginny smiled. Tilly popped out of the room in a rush.

"See, now not only have you gone shopping and lived, but you have also told Tilly a really big secret." Ginny giggled. Draco nodded and kissed Ginny's neck.

"What could your family be doing?" Draco asked in a whisper. Ginny shrugged and kissed her soon-to-be husband on the lips.

€

The ebony owl flew in and gave the letter to Molly and left before it could be fed a treat.

"What does it say Mum?" George asked, now not as depressed about both Ron and Fred's death.

"It's from Ginny!" Percy said seeing the front of the letter that said "From daughter to family".

"Read it Mum!" George called.

"Yes please do." Harry and Aurthur said unsion.

"Alright, alright..." Molly shouted. She read the letter aloud but stopped on the P.S.

"'P.S. I'm...pregnant! All of our love, Ginny and Draco." Molly shouted turning completely white. George was already pale from the fact she was marrying Draco that he practically passed out from the shock of pregnancy.

"Mum, are you jus' pullin our leg?" Percy asked smiling. Molly shook her head.

"Bloody! Ginny is pregnant with Malfoy?!" Harry called. Molly nodded and sat the letter on the table.

"Are you okay Mrs. Weasley?" Fleur asked in shock. Molly nodded and ran to her room to began a howler.

€

In half an hour Ginny and Draco received an owl and Ginny grimaced at the red letter. A howler. She really did not want to open it but Draco told her to. She pulled the ribbon off and the letter folded into a mouth and began to yell and rant in her mother's voice.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! How could you do this kind of thing?! We trusted you to go and live on your own and you go and screw it up by messing around with Lucius and Narcissa's son?! No offense Draco dear." Molly ranted softening on the end.

"I would have expected this from Draco, but not that you were the one on the other end of Draco's mistake!" Molly picked up again, "No offense Draco. Ginny, I am very disappointed! I expect you to be at home tomorrow, with Draco! I would like to speak to you two." The letter tore itself up and lay there in pieces. Ginny's eyes started to blur and shake when she was staring strait ahead.

"Draco..." Ginny whispered. She began to cry and Draco pulled her into him. She cried heavily into his chest.

"Oh Draco! She hates me!" Ginny wailed.

"Shh...let's pack some bags and tomorrow we will head to your house okay?" Draco comforted.

"Draco, I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Ginny whispered.

"Hey, I'm glad you did. No matter what, I want to be the father of that baby. And I want to be with you." Draco murmured. He kissed Ginny's head and rocked her lightly. When he could tell she was done crying and needed some cheering up he snickered.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked wiping her face on the back of her sleeve.

"Ginevra..." Draco laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Get over it ferret." Ginny teased kissing him. Draco smiled and kissed her back.

He couldn't _wait_ to face six Weasleys, two Delacours, and even a Potter all tomorrow...

* * *

**(Continued) ...Secondly, "ferret" is just them playing around, well Hermione anyways. And thirdly, if you read the first chapter Draco explained that he had changed and was no longer the jerk he used to be. I know, I know; disappointing. ;) Don't post stupid remarks unless you are ready to _fight_. :)  
R&R! Thanks again for the nice reviews!**


	9. Time to Spill

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, finally!! Just kidding, my master plan is still being developed.

* * *

**Last time:  
He couldn't wait to face the six Weasleys, two Delacours, and even a Potter all tomorrow.

Now:  
A nervious Ginny stood outside of the Weasley's gate. Her knees buckled and her jaw trembling. She couldn't do this. Draco stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and stood completely still. He bent his neck and placed his lips to her ear

"You'll be fine, I promise." Draco whispered comfortingly. Ginny swallowed hard and nodded weakly. Her lip began to quiver but she stood tall. Draco took Ginny's danty little hand in his and led her to the door. Ginny knocked and stood frozen.

"Draco..." Ginny whispered. Draco squeazed her hand and Ginny squeazed his back. Just then the door opened and nine eager faces gretted her with ear to ear grins.

"Ginny!" seven giggly and chipper faces cheered.

"Ginevra!" Fleur chirped pulling her into a hug.

"Ginny." Harry said with a smile. Ginny scowled at him and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder. She could tell things handn't worked out with him and the girl he had "loved" and he was jelious of Draco. Maybe he _did _like her. Ginny smirked and kept close to Draco as they walked inside.

"Ginny, Ginny, when did you and Draco start dating?" Gabrielle asked eagerly. Ginny placed her finger on her chin trying to count.

"A few months, Gabby." Draco said. Gabrielle beamed, she loved it when Draco called her Gabby, and she had secretly had a crush on him but she was over it now.

"Do _your_ parents know Draco?" William asked. Draco pondered this then shook his head sollemly.

"I haven't talked to them in a while now." Draco explained.

"Same old Malfoy..." Harry hissed under his breath.

"Shut up Harry." Ginny snapped scooting closer to Draco on the couch. Harry sneered but kept his mouth shut.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Charlie asked. Ginny beamed and placed her hand on her enlarging stomach.

"Girl." Ginny answered.

"Are you sure she's not twins like Fred and George?" Molly asked.

"Mum, don't bring Fred into this." Percy snarled. Molly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh please it's been two or three years now, you should be over it by now. We can't change the past." Molly whined.

"You _know_ George is still sensitive about that." Arthur hissed.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine." George whimpered.

"No, we have no idea acutually." Ginny butted in, ending the conflict. _Why does the mension of Fred or Ron always bring such conflict? _Ginny thought.

"I can't take it!" Harry yelled. Everybody's chatter stopped abruptly and they all stared at Harry in confusion.

"H-Harry?" Ginny stamered.

"You should be _mine_!" Harry screamed.

"That was your _own _fault! I'm with Draco now, Harry," said an enraged Ginny. Harry yelled something then he disappeared. Ginny gaped at the spot where once stood Harry then she held her head.

"I'm sorry everybody," whispered a sad-hearted Ginny. Ginny felt nine hands being placed on her shoulders and back. Everybody was there she needed, except Ron and Fred. She missed them desperatly.

€

When they had left and reached home Ginny was awfully quiet and Draco took notice.

"Ginny, would you like to have dinner tonight with my parents?" Draco asked. Ginny lifted her head and nodded.

"That would be wonderful." Ginny whispered horsely. Draco smiled and sat next to her.

"What is it?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head.

"What if they don't like me?" Ginny asked.

"What if they _do_?" Draco answered. Ginny smiled.

"I don't think they will." Ginny mumbled.

"I'm _sure_ they will." Draco kissed her and walked into the other room with her trailing behind.

Draco changed into a pair of black jeans, a clean white T-shirt, and a black overcoat. He then slicked his hair back and slipped on his black dress shoes. Ginny put on a long powdered blue dress and a white tie jacket that ended under her breasts. She then pulled her hair back into a bun and put pale blue chopsticks in them to hold it up.

"Ready?" Draco asked when she had put on her heels. Ginny nodded and they apparted to Malfoy Mansion.

€

"Draco!" chirped a tall blond woman when they stepped into the house. She wrapped her arms around Draco and gave him a hard squeeze. The man who was no doubt his father smiled at him.

"Mother, Father. This is Ginevra Weasley." Draco introduced. Lucius took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Ginevra, welcome." Lucius whispered.

"Please call me Ginny." Ginny insisted.

"Welcome Ginny! I am Narcissa, I don't believe we have ever met." Narcissa welcomed hugging the still very thing girl. Ginny smiled wearily and they went to the dining room.

"This place is huge..." Ginny exhailed. This earned a chuckle from Lucius.

"Well surely you have seen Draco's place." Narcissa asked more as a statement. She had already figuired it out.

"W-well...yes, but this is larger then what I've seen of Draco's place." Ginny asnwered.

"Draco, tell us, when did you propose to Miss Weasley?" Lucius asked, a little hostility in his voice. Draco choked on his water and stared at his father surprised.

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"Oh please, what do you take me for, an imbisule? I noticed that ring as soon as I kissed her hand." Lucius sneered raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Two days ago..." Draco answered. Lucius nodded. Narcissa sat up taller in her seat and drummed her fingers on the table top.

"So?" Narcissa asked.

"So what?" Draco snarled.

"Is it a boy or girl?!" Narcissa asked. Now it was Ginny's turn to choke.

"How in bloody hell did you know?" Draco asked.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! She's fatter, her boobs are bigger, she smells like...well you, plus, she's not drinking the wine that was set out." Narcissa answered.

"Maybe she doesn't like wine, maybe she's just filling out, and maybe it's because she has been spending the day with me." Draco hissed.

"Oh please! Why _else _would she want to spend the day with you?" Lucius laughed sarcastically. Draco mumbled something under his breath.

"Draco, I _know _when a woman is pregnant. I have been pregnant before you know. Besides look at her, her sences have sharped ten fold and she is more aware as to what she eats or drinks. Plus, if she _wasn't _pregnant and even if she _didn't _like wine she would have drank it any way because she is a nice young lady." Narcissa explained. Ginny flushed at the last comment and cleared her throat.

"A girl." Ginny whsipered. Narcissa squealed and Lucius groaned.

"Any names?" Narcissa asked. Draco shook his head.

"Not yet." Ginny answered.

"Just don't name her Pansy." Narcissa giggled. Lucius groaned again.

"I despise that girl, she is so rude. I can't believe you hung out with her Draco." Lucius wined.

"I did _not _hang out with her. She practically stalked me." Draco hissed. Lucius rolled his eyes.

€

After about an hour Draco and Ginny left and went back to Draco's house. They curled up in the bed and lay facing each other.

"Your parents are really fast." Ginny whispered. Draco nodded.

"What a_re _we going to name her? And is she going to be a girly-girl like Fleur or a tomb-boy like Hermione and yourself?" Draco asked.

"She is going to grow up being how ever she wants. And as for names, I like the name Ashlynn." Ginny yawned.

"Good. I like that name too. Ashlynn Amore Malfoy..." Draco whispered drifting to sleep.

"Amore?" Ginny asked yawning. Watching Draco fall asleep was making her even more tired.

"It means love in french..." Draco whispered. He finally fell asleep and began to snore softly.

"You're really smarter then everybody gives you credit for Draco..." Ginny mumbled also falling asleep.


	10. Approval

**Disclaimer: Like it says in my other story I'm not gonna write this again, I do not own Harry Potter. But I will alert you as soon as I do!**  
**Time skip! )Skip: a week and a half(**

* * *

Last time:  
"It means love in French…" Draco whispered. He finally fell asleep and began to snore softly.  
"You're really smarter then everybody gives you credit for Draco…" Ginny mumbled also falling asleep.

Now:  
_**A girl with long flowing white-blond hair stepped into the room. She smiled and had all of the guys falling to their knees at her feet. Her clique of girlfriends stared at her with such envy in their eyes that it would make anybody taken over by power. But not this girl, she smiled sincerely but with a glimmer of attitude hidden in her blue-green eyes. She ran her fingers through her long hair and walked to the charms professer.  
**__**The man cleared his throat when he spotted the dazzling young first year. "May I help you?"  
**__**"Yes, I believe I am in this class." The girl whispered with a dreamy voice.  
**__**"What is your full name?" The man asked. The girl smiled and cleared her throat.  
**__**"Ashlynn, Ashlynn Amore...Malfoy." The girl spoke a bit louder.**_

Ginny stirred in her bed and sat upright. She had to puke. She threw the covers off of her in record time and stumbled into the bathroom. Luckily the seat was already up _Thank heaven for Draco's rudeness! _Ginny thought, remembering how her mother always concidered it rude to leave a toilet seat up when you had guests. Then she remembered she wasn't a "guest" persay, she lived here now. Shaking her head of those thoughts she stuck her head over the toilet and barfed.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. Ginny whiped her mouth on the back of her and then washed them.

"I'm fine honey." Ginny mumbled. A minute or so later Draco appeared in the bathroom doorway dressed. He was shocked to find Ginny sitting with her knees to her chest, shaking.

"Ginny, something is wrong?!" Draco gasped. Ginny shook her head.

"I'm fine..." Ginny whispered. Draco picked her up and grabbed his wand.

"No you aren't!" Draco argued. He apparted them to Severus and Hermione's house.

€

He began to bang loudly and Severus threw the door open.

"Dear lord Draco, what is wrong with you? Do you know what time it is?" Severus growled.

"No time, where's Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Fine, don't come to visit me..." Severus mumbled, "She's in the library." Draco nodded and pushed his way towards the library. He burst inside and sat Ginny infront of him.

"Hermione, can you help her? I don't know what's wrong, she just...started shaking." Draco asked paniced. Hermione nodded. She put her fingers to Ginny's neck and mumbled a spell. Suddenly Hermione's usual honey brown eyes turned pale blue and blurred. She began to stare into open space.

"Shit, now it's happened to Hermione too!" Draco yelled. Severus walked in with two oranges and sat next to Draco.

"Want an orange?" Severus asked, not at all phased about Hermione's state.

"Both of our wives and babies could be _dying _and all you can say is 'Want an orange'?!" Draco shouted.

"So...you _don't _want an orange?" Severus repeated. Draco snatched the orange from severus and began to eat it.

"Why the hell aren't you scared?" Draco asked.

"Well, I've seen this spell before, used it a few times myself. Basically all it does is it puts you as like the persons 'shadow' and you follow them through their thoughts or subconcious mind." Severus explained finishing his orange. Draco finished his in a matter of minutes and focused on the girls' faces.

"Hey, I think she's coming back." Draco hissed. Severus yawned and stared at his wife. Her now blurry, pale blue eyes turned back to their original clear, honey brown state.

"Hmm...interesting..." Hermione mumbled.

"What's going on with her?" Draco asked aggitated.

"Well, you see Draco, wizard pregnancys are always different. But because I am a muggle born I will get mostly the human symptoms. Ginny, on the other hand, will get all wizard symptoms and since they are never the same she is dealing with the different symptoms how she should be. She is fine." Hermione explained.

"Well why the hell was she shaking then?" Draco whispered.

"Like I said, all wizard pregnancys are different. Ginny, because of the recent tramas in her life, is dealing with these 'hormones' or 'mood swings' subconciously." Hermione explained.

"What's going on in her head dear?" Severus asked. Hermione smiled and Draco nodded.

"Well, let see, basically she is channelling her dead brothers. She's speaking with Fred and Ron. They are helping her sort some things out that have been stored in her subconciousness for a while. She hasn't taken them out for fear that they will cause something dreadfull." Hermione explained. Severus nodded. Draco also nodded but with an obviously clueless expression upon his face.

About five minutes later Ginnys eyes turned from the bright red back to her normal blue. She blinked and turned to look at everybody who was now sitting behind her throwing popcorn at each other.

"W-where am I?" Ginny asked blinking cluelessly. Draco chuckled and smiled.

"You're at Hermione and Severus' remember? I got worried and brought you here." Draco explained.

"Am I...okay?" Ginny asked still a little out of it.

"Yes Miss Weasley you are in perfect health. Just one of your wizard pregnancy things." Severus droaned also laughing a bit. Hermione giggled a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Ginny asked with a serious expression.

"I...don't...really...know..." Hermione gasped between fits of laughter. Ginny smiled and stood.

"Hermione..." Ginny whispered as her and Draco began to leave.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked. Ginny hugged Hermione and lifted her chin so her lips were to her ear.

"Fred and Ron approve of us," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, "Ron says Severus is lucky, he wanted to be what he is." Hermione blushed and Ginny apparted back to MW Manor.

* * *

**A pretty short chapter, if I do say so myself. The next one is when Hermione's cravings and mood swings come along and when more of Ginny's wizard symptoms appear. R&R! Again sorry for the lag, I hit a bit of writers block! But I'm all clear and I have an idea for a long chapter... :)**


	11. Damage?

**This chapter has taken a while to write. I slacked a little here and there. -sweat- But no fear, I'm good to go now. ****Hope you like it! Super skip!  
****Time skip! )Skip: three months(

* * *

**

Last time:  
"Fred and Ron approve of us," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, "Ron says Severus is very lucky, he wanted to be what his is." Hermione blushed and Ginny apparted back to MW Manor.

Now:  
Hermione and Ginny sat on the floor of what will soon be the play room for Ginny and Draco's baby. Hermione lay on her back next to Ginny rubbing her enlarging stomach.

"God I'm so fat!" Hermione whined. Ginny lay next to her friend, she didn't get mood swings or cravings like Hermione, but instead she did weird things without using her wand.

"No you aren't Mione!" Ginny comforted holding her larger stomach. Hermione smiled, she was glad she had Ginny to go through with this.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and looked at her friend.

"Do you ever have worries about what is to come?" Ginny asked.

"Ah, first time mother jitters," Hermione smiled, "like what though Gin?"

"Well, first of all are you ever worried about what people will say about two Griffendors and Slytherin having babies? Are you ever worried about the age differences? If they will look more like their fathers, or end up with their fathers' personalities?" Ginny asked with worry. Hermione began to cry.

"My baby is going to end up hideous! None of the other kids will want to play with him!" Hermione whined. Ginny whined.

"Dracooo, Severuuus!" Ginny called. The men ran into the room at light speed.

"Why is Hermione crying?" Severus asked.

"Mood swings." Ginny smirked. Draco began to laugh. Without warning Ginny hiccupped and a huge book went flying towards Draco.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" he shrieked in a girly tone.

"Sorry Draco, the baby is punishing you." Ginny teased.

Severus was calming Hermione down when her saddened face turned into a cheeky one of that of a child with a lollipop the size of his head.

"I want some muggle tuna!" Hermione chirped. Severus rose an eyebrow and looked at Ginny in puzzlement Ginny shook her head.

"Now Hermione, you know you shouldn't eat tuna while pregnant." Severus whispered.

"I can't do aaanything when I'm pregnant! And look at me I'm as fat as a fucking whale!" Hermione cried.

Draco began to snicker and another book flew towards him, slapping him in the lower stomach.

"Ginny!" he winced.

"She doesn't play around." Ginny laughed standing up and rubbing her stomach.

There was a slight budge in Ginny's stomach and she grunted.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I…I'm not sure…" Ginny whispered.

"Well why not?!" Draco asked.

"Well excuuuse me I am only 18 here!" Ginny yelled. She ran out of the room in a huff. Draco groaned and followed her.

"Honey what's wrong?" Severus asked worried at his wife's expression.

"It kicked. I think that's what Ginny felt. It kicked." Hermione whispered. Severus nodded and helped his large wife off of the floor.

About an hour later:  
Ginny and Hermione were walking down the street arm in arm looking at all of the cute baby stuff.

"I can't wait until they are born! The birth is going to be such a happy moment!" Ginny giggled.

"Oh yes!" Hermione chirped suddenly becoming sad, "I want a son noooow!" Severus flinched at her whiney voice and ignored her complaints.

"Hermione, what's happening?! Why am I getting so big suddenly?" Ginny shrieked noticing her belly enlarging dramatically.

"Well Ginny, your baby grows in short bursts, unlike mine that grows gradually." Hermione explained in her normal chipper voice.

The girls were too caught up in themselves to notice the men not behind them.

"What is it Draco?" Severus asked in a whisper.

"I don't know if I can do this…" Draco whispered.

"Oh getting cold feet are we?" Severus asked with a chuckle.

"Shut the hell up! I wasn't meaning for something like this, Ginny was just supposed to be a relationship that lasted like a month or something. I wasn't expecting a kid." Draco hissed.

Just then Hermione and Ginny appeared where they were standing.

"Is that all I am to you Draco, a one-night-stand gone wrong?!" Ginny yelled. She was infuriated.

Fire licked the corners of her lips and flickered to the ground, sputtering wildly as it died out. The baby was becoming worked up and irritated.

"Ginny; calm down!" Hermione screamed. Ginny did not though.

Ginny began to throw random things at Draco and fire leaped from her lips. Draco struggled to dodge every hit. Sadly when somebody tried to stop the fight, somebody being Severus or Hermione, she tried to hurt them too.

"Ginny, you could damage your baby!" Severus warned. After about another 5 minutes Ginny passed out and landed in Hermione's arms.

"Shit!" Hermione squealed. She apparted the two of them back to Hermione's house.

In about 15 minutes Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, sitting up.

"What happened?" Ginny asked in puzzlement.

"Ginny…you heard Draco say something and you misinterpreted it. You got wild with anger and your baby became distressed. You began to shoot off wild magic and almost ended up killing yourself, Draco, and even the baby." Hermione explained wearily.

"Is the baby okay?" Ginny asked not even caring about herself, much less Draco.

"Well to say the least it's not a squid, but Ginny something like that is very dangerous. I'm not exactly sure what will happen to the baby once born, but I do believe it won't be perfectly healthy." Hermione whispered running her fingers through her distressed friend's hair.

"Oh my god…" Ginny sobbed. She pulled her knees to her chest, best as she could, and began to cry wildly.

"Now Miss Ginny, don't go get yourself all worked up," the little house elf chirped popping out of nowhere, "it be fine."

Ginny wiped her eyes on the palm of her hand and stared at the little house elf. It was Tilly touching her leg. (Tilly had recently decided to call her Miss Ginny until she is married to Master Malfoy.)

"Tilly, what are you doing here?" Ginny whimpered.

"Tilly is here because Master Malfoy's not 'lowed to be here 'tills you woke up." Tilly whispered.

"Miss Ginny, do you want Tilly to tell Master Malfoy he's 'lowed to come in now, or no?" Tilly asked. Ginny shuttered but nodded.

"Do you want me to leave Gin?" Hermione asked.

"No, stay in case it gets out of hand; just make yourself scarce." Ginny whispered. Hermione nodded and made a spell to make her transparent.

No sooner than did Draco pop in. He ran over to Ginny to hug her and she pushed him away. There was complete sadness in his eyes.

"No; why did you say that?" Ginny asked in a cold tone.

"Because I was nervous, this is hard for me! Ginny, I have never even thought about being a father." Draco shouted. Ginny clenched her fist so her nails dug into the palm of her hand. Her knuckles turned white.

"Draco, do you think I wanted to become a mother as soon as I got out of school?!" Ginny hissed.

"No, but it's not like you were a virgin anyways." Draco mumbled. Hermione cursed him silently as she stay hidden.

"How dare you bring that up! He practically date raped me Draco; I didn't want anything like that from Harry at that age, but it wasn't my fucking choice! I didn't tell anybody I refused because I thought I loved him. You are so stupid," Ginny screamed, "I thought I loved you, just like Harry. But you're both the same, I hate you!"

Draco looked as if he was going to slap Ginny. Hermione positioned herself to attack at any moment, on her high toes. Strangely instead of trying to hurt her he just grabbed her chin gently.

"Ginny, do you see what you do to me?" Draco whispered, "You make me feel so comfortable and loved that I feel like I can let my regular self out a little. Then when you get upset my normal self reacts the way I used to."

Ginny struggled to get her chin out of the grasp that was now grasping a little bit harder.

"Ginny…" he whispered watching the tears role down her flushed cheeks, "I promise you, I am nothing like Harry. And even if you stop loving me I'll never stop loving _you_." Draco whispered kissing her forehead and releasing her chin.

Ginny began to cry harder and crawled off of the bed. She hooked her arms around Draco's chest and kept them there as she dried her tears with his shirt.

"Do you forgive me...?" Draco whispered into her ear.

Ginny nodded but continued to sob quietly. This day was so overwhelming. What's it going to be like when the baby is actually born?

**

* * *

This was actually fun to write. Wow, what damages do you think happened to Ginny's baby?! Dun, dun, dun! **


	12. Overwhelmed

**A/n: Okay this has taken much thought and I know you all have been waiting patiently so I here I am. To give you chapter 12 of Gryfferin!  
Time skip! )Skip: 2 more long…boring months.(**

Last time:  
Ginny nodded but continued to sob quietly. This day had been so overwhelming. What's it going to be when the baby is actually born?

Now:  
Ginny sat staring at her stomach. It hadn't looked like it grew since her outburst. Ginny was growing more and more worried as the days went on. Everything seemed fine to Draco, Severus, and Hermione. Ginny hadn't shared any of her concerns their way, _until _that night at dinner.

Hermione and Severus were eating at Draco and Ginny's house with them. They were talking about politics, a typical muggle debate.

"I personally do not care for politics," Draco grumbled as he chewed on the meat viciously.

"You can't be serious ferret! The democrats have been against the republicans and vice-versa for a long time now-this is an important issue." Hermione gasped. Draco shrugged and continued to chew on the piece of meat.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ginny shouted. Everybody was shocked when she yelled, she had been almost silent for the past 2 months but said she was fine.

"You are against politics?" Severus asked dumbly.

"No you idiot," Ginny hissed, "have you guys been that ignorant to not notice that my stomach hasn't been growing at all?! I think there is something wrong with my baby god damnit!"

Though Severus and Hermione stared at her blankly everybody could tell they feared for their lives and the life of the unborn child. Draco raised an eyebrow at his infuriated fiancé.

"_Your _baby, how in the world did you manage that?" Draco teased. Ginny turned redder then she already was.

"This isn't funny, my baby could be dead or dying-_our_ baby." Ginny screamed getting quieter as she cooled down.

"Come here Ginny…" Hermione whispered as she pulled Ginny into the other room.

In about 15 minutes they came back and Hermione sat at the table looking glum.

"Nothing seems to be wrong; I guess it just doesn't need any more room right now." Hermione whispered. They all winced when they realized she implied she was fat.

Ginny though did not notice the comment; she was too busy trying to figure things out. As the others continued with their dinner Ginny retreated to her and Draco's chambers and crawled into bed. Soon after Hermione and Severus had left and Draco went into the bedroom.

"Ginny, are you having second thoughts about this?" Draco asked, referring to her outburst at dinner.

"...I don't know...I just don't wanna do this alone." Ginny whimpered.

"You don't have to. You have Hermione and Severus. You also have me." Draco whispered as he crawled in next to her and pulled her close to his body.

"How do you know Hermione won't lose hers? Or you and Severus pull out at the last minute?" Ginny asked as she turned to face him.

"I can't be one-hundred percent sure but I do know this; Hermione is a brilliant girl who would do anything to keep her baby alive. Also Severus would never leave that witch, he fell in love with her when he first met her in first year. I am one-hundred percent about this though, I love you and I'm glad you are the one carries my child and not somebody like Pansy Parkson." Draco answered as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you walked into La Bibliothèque that day. I don't know what I'd do without you." Ginny whispered as she fell asleep.

"Me either, love, me either."

The sun gently kissed Ginny's cheek as her eyes fluttered open. Around her she saw nothing out of place except there was, indeed, a note on the bed where Draco should have been. She yawned slightly and rolled onto her back, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Let's see, what does Daddy have to say, Ashlynn?" Ginny asked the still growing baby.

"_Ginny, Severus and I must go to Diagon Ally for some important items. We will be back later today. Spend the day with Hermoine and try not to worry. I'll see you when I get back. Love, Draco._" Ginny red aloud.

She yawned again and called for Tilly. With a little pop the adorable house elf appeared at her side and beamed brightly.

"Can Tilly help Miss Ginny?" Tilly offered.

"Will you pop over to Herimone's house and tell her I would like to go shopping for ourselves?" Ginny asked politely.

"Yes Miss Ginny!" Tilly chirped.

"Oh and Tilly?" Ginny said right as she was about to apparate away.

"Yes Miss Ginny?" she quired an eyebrow at the tired mistress.

"Thanks," she added as an after thought.

Tilly beamed and popped out only to return a few seconds later saying that Hermoine was excited and said she'd meet her outside of the café in muggle London. Ginny nodded and excused Tilly. She then got out of bed and dressed into a maternity outfit. She soon apparated herself outside of the café and was greeted by an excited Hermione.

"What store is first?" Hermione asked as she gave Ginny a cheeky smile.

"Shoes!" Ginny cheered when she hooked arms with Hermoine.

They walked to a store called _Payless_ that was dedicated specifically to shoes. They walked inside and tried on various heels, flats, and sneakers. But soon they were distracted by the cute little baby shoes.

"Aw, they are like the adult shoes but in mini, cuter form!" Ginny giggled.

"I know! Let's get 'em!" Hermione cheered as they pulled out some shoes.

Hermione chose a pair of black and white sneakers, while Ginny chose a pair of light pink ballet-looking shoes. They then immediately went to the counter with shoes for their babies and themselves and bought them.

"Have a nice day!" a overly enthusiastic girl chimed.

The pair shopped for hours and hours having much fun when they finally decided to go home.

They plopped onto the large black leather couch in Draco's study and sighed. It felt like every part of their bodies ached. Soon they were joined by Draco and Severus who squealed when they almost sat on the girls.

"Did we startle you?" Hermoine laughed.

"Yeah, I only had a _heart-attack_." Draco teased.

"Oh, look what we bought!" Ginny cheered as they dumped the contents of the bags on the table.

Inside were plenty of books on pregnancy, lots of maternity clothes, and the shoes.

"Why in bloody hell did you buy these shoes? We have _magic _we can shrink shoes!" Severus asked with puzzlement as he stared at the tiny foot-wear.

"I dunno, we bought it on a whim! They were just _so _cute, I mean; look at them!" Hermione and Ginny giggled in unison.

Severus and Draco sighed as they sat next to their (almost) wives.

"Hey Ferret, where did you and Sevy go today?" Hermione asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I was just accompaning Draco." Severus stated as he shot a 'tell them' look at Draco.

"What for?" Ginny asked as she looked from Severus to Draco then to Hermione.

"Uh...well as you know my mother and father are okay with the idea of us getting married but are too busy to help. And since Severus is my God-Father, well I needed my parent or gaurdian's consent to make a arrangements for our wedding, and he was my only option at that point in time." Draco answered.

"Really, where are you gonna have it?!" Hermoine squealed causing Ginny to be just as excited.

"Uh...I'm partial to two places but I've decided to let Ginny choose." Draco mumbled.

"What are the choices Draco?" Ginny giggled.

"One is on a beach in what they call the 'Bahamas,' but I really like the idea of having it at another place also." Draco explained as he held his fiancé's hand.

"Where in the world could that be?" Hermione asked with a cheeky smile.

"It's a place both you and Ginny are very familiar of." Severus explained as Draco took a deep breath.

Ginny and Hermione rose an eyebrow at Draco.

"The Burrow." Draco blurted.

Both girls went pale at the thought. Could that actually work? They did not know but luckily for Ginny she had a week to decide on the location before they would start on the details.

* * *

**A/n: I did it. Such an annoying, yet fun to write chapter! I can tell I'm going to have fun writing the next one! Anyways, keep those reviews and favorites coming! :)**

**Cheers,  
Carriah**


End file.
